warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Whitestorm
Whitestorm is a white tom with amber eyes. History In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :He accompanied Lionheart to bring Rusty into ThunderClan. He also showed the most understanding of Bluestar's decision to offer Rusty a home in ThunderClan. He also mentored Sandpaw, the cat who, along with Dustpaw, tormented Rusty for being a kittypet. Whitestorm snapped at Sandpaw once for tormenting Firepaw, saying that isn't how his apprentice should act. He was one of the ThunderClan patrol that searched for Yellowfang. Whitestorm said that Fireheart and Graystripe fought like warriors, which helped them become one. Fire and Ice :Whitestorm's apprentice, Sandpaw, is made into a warrior named Sandstorm. Forest of Secrets :Whitestorm is given another apprentice, Brightpaw. Whitestorm fought very hard in the battle against Tigerclaw and his rouges, and was a fine choice for deputy and was a popular choice before Fireheart was chosen. He seemed not to be shaken when Fireheart was chosen and listened to his orders. Rising Storm :In ''Rising Storm, he accompanied Fireheart to find Runningwind's body. He spends most of his time with Bluestar, due to the fact that she is still shaken about Tigerclaw's treachery. ''A Dangerous Path :Whitestorm is very close to Bluestar now that she thinks most of her clan are traitors (except for himself and Fireheart), probably because she's his aunt. Whitestorm is left without an apprentice when Brightpaw is attacked by dogs. At the end of the book he was told by Fireheart to help Bluestar get to Sunningrocks. The Darkest Hour :He was appointed deputy by Firestar. He was later killed in the battle against Scourge, the BloodClan leader by Bone, the BloodClan deputy. Just before his spirit drifted up to StarClan, he told Firestar that he had known that all along that Firestar had wanted to make Graystripe deputy, and that he should do so. Power of Three Eclipse :He is seen in the prologue talking to Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Spottedleaf about telling the kits what the prophecy meant. He also appears briefly to Jaypaw when he visits StarClan's territory. Family Members '''Mother': :SnowfurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandmother: :MoonflowerRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 75: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mate: :WillowpeltRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pg 247: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sons: :RainwhiskerRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 12: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :SootfurRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 12: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Daughter: :SorreltailRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 12: Living (As of Eclipse) Aunt: BluestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :MistyfootRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76: Living (As of Eclipse) :StonefurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76: Deceased, VerifiedRevealed in The Darkest Hour, Page 262 StarClan member :MosskitRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandchildren: : CinderheartRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Living (As of Eclipse) : HoneyfernRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Living (As of Eclipse) : PoppyfrostRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Living (As of Eclipse) : MolepawRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Tree References Category:Senior Warrior Category:Mentor Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Eclipse characters